


At a cost

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesiac Wilbur Soot, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pogtopia, Yes Beta Read, dreams a bitch, forgot about that - Freeform, i dont think im ok, i hate writng phil as a bad dad wtf, i have forgotten how to tag, l'manberg, lol, mentions of suicide and manipulation, multiple - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepybois, tommy angry, tommy needs a hug :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: Alivebur comes back and is a little more broken than everyone thought
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Kudos: 36





	At a cost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I guess I care very much about clingy Wilbur now.

_Wilbur found himself isolated from the others again, not like he minded at all, wandering around this certain part of the woods reminded him of something…_

_A certain part of his life he felt the urge to forget?_

_“Wilbur?”_

_The brunette looked up from the ground, expecting to see his little brother walking around with Tubbo._

_“Tommy?”_

_Wilbur continued to spin in a circle, before spotting him._

_“WILBUR!!” the small blonde darted at his older brother, encasing him in a hug._

_He was alone?_

_The soft down jacket was odd to Tommy, he hadn't felt something this soft in a while, besides Techno's cape, which he didn't want to think about._

_This whole interaction was odd to Wilbur, why did his little brother look so thin and so sickly pale?_

_And why was his hair so long and matted?_

_And why were his hands so shaky and covered in bandages?_

_And why was he..._

_“Tommy? Whose coat is this?” He rested his chin on top of his brother's head and flicked at the patches._

_Tommy looked up, his faded eyes clouded with more confusion. “What? W-Wilbur? It's your old coat? From when w-we were in Pogtopia?” He took a step back._

_The brunette cocked his head, humming in response. “I dunno Tommy, I was stuck in my L’manberg uniform for so long, then I may have been given a coat like this?”_

_“WHAT!” Tommy clung to Wilbur's coat, “No! No! Wilbur no! You were given this coat! We sewed the patches on together… you wore it everyday… It!- It even has- You died in it!!”_

_Tommy bunched the cloth in his fists, the zippers leaving indents in his skin. Letting the velvety fabric soak up his tears, he had no idea why he was crying… he knew this was going to happen._

_“I… died? How?”_  
  


_The blonde's sob got stuck in his throat._

_Why did that sound so genuine._

_Tommy made eye contact with his brother._

_“WHAT? How do you not remember getting slaughtered by your own father?!”_

_He didn't break it._

_Tommy wiped his face with the loose sleeve._

_Wilbur looked miserable._

_“Dad killed me?” His voice broke, “W-why?”_

_“How do you not remember?”_

_“Why… what did I do… what could I have possibly done to make him hate me that much?”_

_Wilbur had hung his head low with his fists in his eyes as if Tommy hadn't seen him closer to bawling his eyes out before._

_Tommy straightened himself, trying to look taller than his brother, keeping his voice low._

_“Something gods-awful.”_

  
  


_“Where's Techno?” Wilbur looked up, but he still sounded small._

  
  


_This time it wasn't Tommy who accidentally summoned their brother, whirring noises came into earshot followed by a thump._

_“Wh-Wilbur??” Techno appeared out of nowhere holding a trident that was thrown to the side in a flash, nearly knocking his younger brother over, leaving Wilbur in shock. “Techno?! I’m so happy to see you! I don't remember the last time I saw you!”_

_Techno laughed, “H-HA! Man, you sure we're insane but I'm glad to see the real you again..” The pinkette was basically lifting Wilbur off of his feet due his height._

_“Wait what? In-insane? Is that w-why dad-”_

_“Murdered you with your own sword? Yeah probably, why are you bringing this up?”_

_“I-” His voice cracked yet again, “I didn't know… I'm sorry I- I- I guess I failed you all…” was this why he stepped down from presidency? Cause this would have happened any second?_

_Wilbur buried his face into the thick fur lining Technos cape. “Ah- I thought ‘coming back’ would be a good thing, I don't want to learn about all the bad things I did! I just miss my family…”_

_Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. And without thinking he pulled on Wilburs coat, completely ignoring the millions of questions Techno was trying to ask._

_“HEY. We can't have this happening again. You need to learn that you're a fuck up and how to stop running away from all your fuckin problems!”_

_The pinkette set Wilbur back on the ground, who still stuck close to him._

_The brunette's eyes still glassed over with fear, Tommy didn't care, there's no way anyone could make him._

_“Why can't you remember! This isn't fair! We had to- I HAD TO- deal with Ghostbur! Forgetting every single thing I brought up the next second. It was excruciating! It's not my fault I was depressed out of my mind and needed someone to vent my terrible thoughts to. It's not my fault I could only tell Ghostbur since the only other person who showed a smidge of respect to listen to me, was the person who was this close to driving me to suicide!” His eyes started to sting again._

_“Y-You need to snap out of it! Wil, please come back…” Tommy finished his thoughts with venom as he relaxed his fists, knuckles white once again._

_“Tommy…?” Wilbur squeaked, unsure of whatever he just heard._

_Tommy clapped his hands over his mouth, letting everything overflow, but without words as he ran away._

_“Tom-” Techno tried to call for his brother, but it was proved useless… he sighed, “I guess, I… I never found out what turned him so paranoid, there it is I guess… I can't. I can't believe it.”_

_“Technoblade,” Wilbur spoke, suddenly sounding stern._

_“Hm?”_

_“I'm not the only one whos hated Dream from the start, right?”_

_“I guess, he's helped me out with a few things, destroying L’manburg along with the government,” Technoblade said way too proudly._

_“THAT WAS YOU?” Wilbur snapped._

_“Yes of course! Tubbo wouldn't do that, would he?”_

  
  
  
:P

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be 2 chapters at most, I got writer's block and had this sitting in my drafts for a while


End file.
